


Three Times Chewie Was the Voice of Reason (and One Time He Was Out of the Room)

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe Dameron is not a princess (but Han kind of likes him, anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Chewie Was the Voice of Reason (and One Time He Was Out of the Room)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Han/Poe, Poe has a thing for bad boys, blasters & flirting_

.01

"I need to know if I can trust you," Dameron said, and Han opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'sure, kid', but then he noticed the way Chewie was shaking his head (trust the Wookiee to be subtle) and he changed it to, "Did Leia tell you that you could trust me?" which was a terrible question on more levels than he could count (so about par for the course, really).

" _General Organa_ trusts me to trust the right people," Dameron said, sounding like he honestly didn't know who Han was, like he'd genuinely just landed the three of them in the same mess through nothing more than the sheerest of coincidence, which was hard to believe.

Then again, Han knew how this worked; he'd been the rogue turned princess rescuer often enough (once) to be able to predict how this would play out - sure, Dameron was no princess, but he was a stupid kid in over his head who needed help, and Han was the wrong guy at the wrong place. Again.

 

.02

"Who shot first? _You_ shot first. Yes, you did."

Chewie grumbled. Han glowered. "What? Not my fault the kid can't hold his liquor." More grumbling - like he hadn't seen _that_ coming. Nothing was ever the Wookiee's fault, oh no.

(In fairness, it usually wasn't. Good thing, probably; they'd get in trouble twice as often otherwise, and get paid even less than half of the time.)

"So I told him that story - why not? It's a good story."

Chewie yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But it's new to _him_. _He_ \- hey, kid, stay with us, will you?" The way Dameron was slumping, a bit too late for that.

So much for the 'hero of the Resistance'. (Not that Dameron'd actually claimed to be one, but Han was perfectly capable of reading between the lines of Leia's messages. The words 'you're an idiot and a screw-up' had been spelled out loud and clear, too.)

"C'mon, let's get this kid to his bunk."

 _Together_ , Han had meant, but of course, everyone was a show-off nowadays. Chewie gave him a look and shrugged.

Which was when some First Order jerk decided to start trouble, of course.

To add insult to near-injury, they even shot first. Good thing Han had both hands free to shoot back.

 

.03

"Old model," Han said. "Still works great, though. I mean, some things, they just don't make the way they used to anymore, know what I'm saying?"

Chewie groaned from the other side of the room. Dameron smirked.

"Yes, it does. And _I'm_ fine, too, thanks very much. I'm not _old_ old. Just ... old _er_. Look, you wouldn't call _Leia_ old now, would you?"

Chewie sputtered a bit, but Han knew he'd won this round.

"I would definitely never refer to General Organa as an old woman." Dameron's expression was thoughtful, like he was thinking about things better left unthought of.

"Exactly," Han said, desperately clinging to his sensation of victory. "There you go."

"These new blasters, though, they're pretty good stuff. Got one with my luggage, if you don't want to take my word for it."

Han blinked once. Sure, it wasn't _quite_ 'hey, I've got some nice Corellian art prints back at my bunk - want to see?', but it wasn't exactly 'your bunk or mine', either.

_Kids these days._

 

.01

"I don't love you."

"I don't know - kind of sounded like you did just now."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Solo."


End file.
